


The Floor is Cold

by ladywaffles (JaneEyre)



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneEyre/pseuds/ladywaffles
Summary: Happy Yuletide! Hope you like it!College AU where Cheyenne banishes Jonah to her dorm room which she happens to share with Amy. Her bed is a mess so Amy and Jonah have to make a hard choice...





	The Floor is Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



It was 11:45 PM when Amy heard three knocks on the door. She took off her headphones and put away her computer, intrigued. Trying not to trip on the clothes laying on the floor, she walked the three steps between her bed and the door. Standing just centimeters away from the door, she hesitated before asking: “Who is it?”

A decidedly masculine voice whispered: “Is this Cheyenne’s room? She told me, well actually urged me to take her bed for the night while she’s…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Amy opened the door. It was not the first time that Cheyenne had use that trick to get an annoying roommate away from her boy of the night. They usually ignored her and went elsewhere to sleep, because, let’s face it, going to a complete stranger’s dorm to sleep sounded like the beginning of an horror story. The boy was shivering outside and was trying to blow on his hands while holding what appeared to be the biggest blanket ever made by mankind. Unfortunately for Amy, that boy was Jonah, the cute sleepy one from her Psych 101 class.

He passed the porch without Amy explicitly inviting him in and looked around, his eyes shifting between Cheyenne’s side of the room – filled with a mix of makeup and clothes – and Amy’s side of the room, also messy, but a different kind of mess, book and clothes – clean ones because she never bothered to fold them properly into the drawer - and that made her think that the boy was now probably regretting the decision to ever step foot in Mordor.

After while, he broke the ice. “Hi, I’m Jonah. You are?” 

Great. She knew that there were about 150 people in their class, but a tiny part of her had hoped he would have at least remember her.

“Grace.” She wasn’t about let some boy who didn't seem to care know her name. “Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!", he said, while trying to shake her hand, the big blanket obstruing half of his body not helping him at all. He had also not picked up the sarcasm in Amy's voice.

Jonah was still standing near the door, blanket in his arms. 

“Do you, maybe, want to come sit down?”, asked Amy. “You can put your blanket on my bed, I don’t really recommend laying it on Cheyenne’s bed.”

Jonah walked past Amy to throw the blanket on her bed, sighting loudly. He sat down and stroked his arms a bit, seemingly breathing a little bit better. 

“That thing is about ten times heavier than it looks and I don't know why I took it in the first place", explained Jonah. "My dorm is on the other side of the campus.

I wasn’t about to storm in here without any kind of invitation and just throw my blanket on some stranger’s bed, but a few minutes more and I don't my arm would have survived this", he joked. 

Amy just stood there, still paralyzed by the fact that this cute boy in particular had find his way to her dorm. She still didn’t understand what brought up the need for such a large blanket and would have thought that bringing a computer might have been a better idea for someone about to spend the night in the company of a complete stranger.

Before she could say anything, Jonah jumped back up on his feet.

“Wanna spy on them?”

“Spy – on – on who?”

“Bo and your weird small friend!”

“Dude, no. That is absolutely out of the question. You can do it if you want to, but I actually have to go to sleep. I’m working tomorrow plus, it’s super creepy.”

Amy put the blanket on her chair and started making her bed, hoping that the cute boy with weird ideas would take the hint and go away. She couldn't handle an unplanned cute boy in her room. However, Jonad seemed to have other plans, looking around her room.

“Hey, didn’t you say your name was Grace?”, he called out.

Still fluffing her pillow, Amy answered in the affirmative.

“Then why is everything identified as belonging to a certain Amy?”

Great, now he knew her name, but still hadn't realized they shared a class.

“Oooh, no, you found out my real name. I am at your disposition.”

Ignoring the sarcasm, Jonah grinned.

“Rumpelstiltskin, you now owe me a wish!”

“Dummy, that’s not how the legend works.” She was now working on putting the fitted sheet on the mattress. “Are you gonna just stand there looking like the world’s laziest intruder ever or are you gonna make yourself useful?”

Jonah took the opposite side of the sheet and raised the mattress to put it under. The pillows were already fluffed so he took one to sleep with.

  
“You barge in uninvited and now you’re stealing pillows?”, objected Amy.

“My blanket might be comfy, but I need a pillow if I don’t want to wake up with neck pains.”

“I don’t know where you think you are sleeping, but Cheyenne’s bed is certainly not the place for you”, she said, pointing at the multitude of clothes and makeup covering it.

“I had plans to sleep on the floor. Can’t be worse than that bed and my blanket, despite being heavy, is actually quite fluffy. And I am not about to impose myself when I am technically the guest here.”

Amy laughed. “Technically, you’re more like an intruder, with you knocking on my door at 10 PM and forcing me, the person who was about to actually sleep in this room tonight, to invite you in, lest you drop dead from hypothermia on my doorstep."

She looked around and although his blanket did look fluffy and warm, she hadn’t been raised to let people sleep on the floor when there was some place on the bed. Even if the first time she had actually talk to that boy for the first time had been half and hour earlier. The boy was cute in his own way, with his smile and his curly hair, and that did help her be kinder than usual.

“You can sleep with me.”

Jonah’s eyes widened.

“Sleep with me, as in sleep beside me. No touching. You will be silent. You will not disturb me. And you will leave when you wake up in the morning.”

Her eyes were filled with determination and Jonah didn’t want to risk discovering the unspoken consequences. “Understood!”

She got into her bed and pulled down the blanket. "Are you coming in or what?"

Jonah moved before she could change her mind, happy to let the cold floor sleep alone for yet another night.

Probably fearing a rule-breaking of some sorts, Amy put a small blanket between them. Her eyes closed a few minutes and she went to sleep. 

Two minutes later, the first rule violation was committed and the offenders were Amy's feet. Correction. Amy's  _very_ cold feet. For God's sake, why did all women have to use men as a heat source, he thought. The left leg moved soon followed by the right one and, oh wow, Amy moved a lot in her sleep, discovered Jonah. 

That's when it hit him. Psych 101. The sarcasm. The black hair. Oh my god, the girl sleeping next to him was the girl he had been crushing on since he saw her at the beginning of the semester making fun of the teacher. She had seemed annoyed with everyone around her. How did he not recognized her earlier?

The asleep version of Amy was definitely more affable than the awake one. Her head was now perfectly resting in the crease between his chin and his shoulders. Her right arm was loosely draped over his body. He didn’t want to move, partly out of fear that she would revert back to her defensive self.

Psych 101 was a such a boring class and it was at 8 AM. Not the right combination for someone like Jonah which is maybe why he had slept through this class most of the semester at the back of the auditorium and why he had not seen her after that first class. 

Jonah then closed his eyes, uncertain of what would happen when he would reopen them, but certain of one thing : coming to that bedroom was the best decision he had made all year.


End file.
